Dawn of the King
by Lord Prodigy
Summary: A short story about Wukong's lore, a deeper look into Wukong's past and his judgement
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in the southern parts of Runeterra, laid a runestone. It was hidden deep in the Plague Jungles, emanating a strong energy that gave nearby life small amounts of power. During this time, the Age of the Rune Wars, men and women fought eachother to settle conflicts. Wildlife suffered from these battles along with humans. Life was harsh, and many did not survive. Humanity turned to the runes, magical items that strengthened their power and abilities.

The monkey race heard of these runes, and sought to find them. They noticed that deeper in the jungle, the animals were stronger and more vicious. A sage travelled into the depths of the Plague Jungles and discovered the powerful runestone. The sage and his followers came to the runestone every sunset, in hopes of it empowering them further. The sage became convinced that the runestone had the power to grant immortality. He performed a perfect ritual in hopes of it succeeding. The sage and his disciples lingered there for hours, awaiting an outcome. Soon, the monkeys abandoned the speculation and left.

Days later, the runestone became inactive. The energy emitting from it faded for hours. Suddenly, the runestone cracked open, revealing a stone monkey. As the sun rose, daylight hit the statue. Instantly, the stone dissolved and left the living monkey. It awoke and gazed at its surroundings curiously. The monkey stood up and wandered through the jungle. He came face to face with a strange creature, and the desire for greatness devoured his mind. He fought the creature, taking it down effortlessly. He roamed for days, hoping to face a valuable opponent. None came, and the monkey became sorrow.

One day, the monkey was trudging towards the outskirts of the jungle and found a house. He saw light coming out of it. He grinned. _Maybe this is the worthy opponent I seek,_ he thought. The monkey went into the house and saw a monkey. The monkey looked old, with gray streaks of fur mingling with the brown strands.

The old monkey immediately peered up at him and frowned.

"You do not look like one of us... a Kyon warrior, perhaps?" the old monkey started.

"No. I come find out a strong opponent to fight. All those creatures here are weak. Do you know where I can locate one?"

The old monkey stood up. "You are certainly not a Kyon warrior, my mistake. You are not one of us either. I would signal for reinforcements, but you do not seem like a threat. What do you wish for, child?"

"Like I said. I strive for a good fight. You know anywhere someone like me could find that?"

The old monkey frowned and replied, "I know of an area full of strong fighters. They are like us, but they have no hair. They are stronger than us, and are more intellectual than us. They have shaped the world to their desires. If you are foolish enough to travel there and face them, they are to the north."

"Thanks a lot," the monkey said gratefully. He turned around to leave, but saw rain started pouring onto the ground. He looked into the sky and saw that it was gray and dark. He sighed.

"If you would like, you could stay until the storm finishes."

The monkey turned around and grinned. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I would never leave a soul out there in the rain," the old monkey said, "You remind me of an old epic my mother used to recite to me. It was about a monkey, just like us. His name was Kong. The monkey born out of stone, wielder of the Dragon King's weapon."

The monkey's eyes went wide, but the older monkey didn't catch it. "Ah.. can you tell me about it?" the monkey asked as he sat down. The old monkey gave a small smile, and began the tale.

"There was once a rock made out of runes. The rock was powerful, emitting energy that strengthened the living around it. One day, the rock began to crack. Day after day, more cracks opened, until it fully broke and a monkey stepped out. His name was Kong, a warrior stronger than the gods themselves. He strived to find a fighter as powerful as him. He searched the lands, and wandered upon the East Sea. There, he found a Dragon King, named Ao Shin. The Dragon King of the East Sea was known to have multiple weapons. Kong received a magical staff from Ao Shin, increasing his abilities even further.

"Ah.. I'm growing tired, my apologies. Maybe we can finish the story another time," the old monkey said, as he laid down on a pile of leaves and began to sleep.

But, that was enough for the younger monkey. He stood up after a few moments and left, walking through the pouring rain and roaring thunder, heading toward the East Sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Splish. Splash.

The weather became harsher as time went on. The rain poured in large amounts and the thunder roared louder than ever.

The monkey trudged through the jungle, deep in thought about the old monkey's story. He kept repeating the name Kong in his mind, the name of the supposed fake monkey from children's tales. The more he hiked on, the more worried he became. He knew he wanted to face a strong enemy, but a Dragon King?

He suddenly snapped out of it and blinked. The rain was not gone, but it was softer and came down in small amounts. He looked up and saw that the atmosphere was totally different than of the other area. He kept walking, using his senses to recognize any nearby creatures. A few moments later, he heard leaves crackling and he jumped into a bush, looking for the source of the noise. Just as he was about to come out, he saw a tiny creature with a bright green hat and red goggles strolling through the forest. It suddenly stopped and looked around. It's gaze stopped where Wukong was hiding. But, then it shrugged and kept moving, chanting "Hut, two, three, four."

Wukong sighed and hopped out of the bush. He didn't want to get a in a fight just yet. He wanted to be in good shape when he met Ao Shin. He kept going north and was almost at the clearing when he heard a mysterious sound. He quickly turned around, but it was too late. Vines entangled him and he fell to the ground, binded. He struggled in fright, trying to look for the attacker. He saw a huge plant with dancing vines circling around it. It picked him up as he struggled to get free. It was about to shoot a sharp thorn at the helpless monkey, but its grip suddenly slackened and the monkey fell to the ground. He looked in confusion at the plant and then saw it had three darts sticking out of it.

"Size doesn't mean everything." His ears perked up. He recognized that voice from somewhere. He turned and saw the small creature once more, holding a blowdart and inserting another dart in it. The creature turned to look at the monkey, still sitting on the ground, dumbfounded.

"Are you okay?" it asked. The monkey nodded and got up, brushing the dirt off. "Thanks a lot." the monkey said gratefully. The creature nodded and replied, "You're welcome. The monkeys helped me a while back. I'm grateful to them."

The monkey nodded and peered at the blowdart. The creature saw his gaze and held it up. "This is my trusty weapon. Poisonous darts, very devastating. I was just around here collecting poison," the creature explained, "My name's Teemo. What's yours?"

The monkey thought for a moment, and then replied, "My name's Kong."

The creature was quiet for a moment, thinking. He then nodded and said, "Nice to meet you. I'll see you around, I have to head back. A match is starting in a few hours, I'll have to attend that."

The monkey was curious, but didn't ask anything about it. He watched Teemo leave and headed out of the jungle and continued his journey east.

* * *

Kong sat down after a day of travelling, groaning in exhaustion. He's been walking for hours in the barren wasteland outside of the jungle. Slowly, he reached the outskirts and saw a city in the distance. He wondered if he could find shelter there, maybe find food. But, he walked closer and saw that it was an abandoned city, that let off a gloomy aura. It made him uneasy, so the monkey backtracked and found a spot in the outskirts of the city. He knew he was coming close - he could feel it. Kong decided it would be best to rest here and venture on early in the morning. He laid down, and fell asleep the second he closed his eyes.

Kong woke to the sound of footsteps. He immediately jumped up, fully awake, looking for the visitor. Luckily, he picked a not very noticable area, so visitor could not easily see him. Kong found the visitor, a hooded creature with purple robes. It looked like a monkey, but it had no fur except from what he could tell. It was slowly walking, heading toward the abandoned city. Kong was curious, wondering if it lived in the city. He stood up slowly and waited silently until it was a few yards away. Then, Kong followed quietly.

The creature slowly limped around the city, stopping at moments to look down. After a short while, it continued walking. The monkey tried to be quiet, but accidently stepped on a branch and broke it in half, sending a loud snap throughout the abandoned city. He hid himself quickly, but the creature didn't even seem to notice. It kept going, as if in a trance. The monkey took a deep breath and counted to ten before continuing to follow.

A long while later, the creature stumbled and fell to the ground. In front of it was an obelisk with writing on them. Kong tried to decipher it, but could not. He tried to come closer, but then the creature starting to scream in horror. The monkey backed up in surprise and fright. The creature turned around, hood down and head facing toward the dark gray sky. Kong tried to hide, but the creature didn't even notice the monkey. Its brown eyes became a light blue, magical energy swirling around its body. Suddenly, it screamed louder and the city started to tremble. Kong ran in fright, avoiding a falling pillar that almost crushed him. Before he turned to flee, Kong swore he heard the creature rasp, "League of Legends."


	3. Chapter 3

Overhead, the gray sky darkened, and drips of rain started flying down. Not a long time after, it was pouring and thunder roared in Kong's ears. He stopped sprinting when he reached the outskirts of the city. He was now confronted by a huge mountain range. Glancing behind him, he saw the city was trembling, buildings collapsing on themselves and fires starting around the abandoned city. Kong climbed the mountain range and after what seemed to be ages, he reached a high point. He looked to the side and saw that the ocean was not too far away. He smiled in glee and ran toward the shore, not noticing the Noxian warriors that spotted him.

As Kong reached the sea, he noticed there was something blurry in the horizon, something that reflected light. When he tried to focus on it, it became blurrier and gave him a short headache. He was in the middle of a sigh when he heard a voice call, "Halt!"

Kong spun around in surprise. Standing there were two furless monkeys wielding spears. They had shiny black armor and had a gray symbol that looked like an axe on their breastplates.

"Just a monkey," one of them growled, "Let's chase it off, it's probably lost. If it hesitates, we'll kill it."

Kong frowned and squinted his eyes. "Don't pick a fight with someone stronger than you." the monkey snarled.

The warriors jumped in surprise, lowering their weapons. One of them raised his back up and replied, "Never heard of a monkey who could speak before. But that's a topic for another time, if you manage to survive this. Leave now, or face the fury of the Noxian government."

Kong gave a small chuckle and stepped toward the two warriors. He bent down and leaped, landing in front of one of them and punching him in the stomach, stone fist breaking through the armor. Kong's fist returned to normal as the warrior grasped his stomach, dropping his weapon. The warrior fell to the ground in agony as the other challenger ran forward. Kong jumped in the air, foot smashing into the other's nose. He grabbed the warrior by the hem of his armor, twisting it as if it was paper. His fist became stone again and Kong punched the warrior in the nose, adding to the pain. The two warriors were on the ground, groaning in agony. Their two weapons laid next to them. Kong picked them up and threw the weapons into the ocean. He grinned at the sight of the two collapsed fighters, and swam out into the ocean in hopes of finding the Dragon of the East Sea.

When he neared the obscured wall, he saw that it became clearer by the second. When he was feet from it, it formed into an entire palace. There was a stairway that led to huge double doors. He climbed onto the stairs and walked into the palace, looking for any signs of the Dragon King. The interior of the palace was very prestigious. The walls were lined with red and green cloth and the pillars were aligned with emeralds. The walls were colored lime and held paintings of several dragons. The red carpet walkway led to a small pond at the end of the room. Kong walked toward it and peered into the water. Suddenly, a creature sprung out of it and exclaimed, "Welcome to my palace, Monkey King! What do you wish of me, old friend?"

"You're Ao Shin, Dragon of the East Sea." Kong said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Why indeed I am. You learn fast, monkey. Now what do travel here for? I need to return to my slumber."

Kong went straight the point. "I need a weapon. A strong weapon worthy of a king."

The dragon twisted its mouth into a smile. "You came to the right dragon," it said, holding its hand out. Suddenly, an array of weapons appeared around Kong, floating in a circle around him. He looked at all of them. They looked strong indeed, but none of them met his standards. He shrugged and picked out a hammer. It was cold in his hands. He raised it and suddenly, it bent in half. He frowned and looked at the dragon, expecting him to be mad. But, the dragon took the weapon and fixed it in an instant. "Doesn't look like this hammer likes you. Pick a different one, I have plenty." the dragon said.

As more weapons were chosen, different weapons appeared in their place. After an hour, Kong has picked a total of fifty eight weapons. All of them refused to be wielded by the monkey, as they all bent or broke. As he reached the fifty ninth broken weapon, Kong growled in frustration. "None of these are working. Do you have a stronger weapon?"

Ao Shin nodded slowly. "Well, monkey. If you think you are too strong to wield any of my powerful weapons, there is the pillar in the ocean, not too far from my palace. It is called the Ruyi Jingu Bang, the Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod. It is a pillar of black iron, producing heavenly light for milleniums. It weighs more than the world, stronger than any weapon known to the universe. Have a try if you want, not even I could lift it."

After the fifty ninth weapon bent in Kong's hands, he threw it to Ao Shin and spun on his heel. The monkey went outside and peered into the distance. He heard the dragon call, "Swim further out. It will be there, waiting for its master."

Kong jumped into the sea and swam further east as instructed. After several moments, he found a black pillar that gradually became larger. In minutes, he was in front of it, squinting to see past the golden light. It wasn't too tall, and its width was similar to a barrel's. He swam closer and heaved it up. It was above his head and the East Dragon came and stumbled back, startled.

"Ho - how did you pick that up, monkey?!"

Kong shrugged and commented, "Could be a little smaller though."

As if the pillar heard him, it followed his wishes and shrunk to the size of a staff. On each end was a golden rod and on the side, there was an inscription that read "The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod. Weight: thirteen thousand five hundred".

Ao Shin trembled in fear. Similarly, the ocean around them started to go into confusion. The waves became fiercer and moved randomly. The Dragon of the East Sea has been disarmed of the only thing that controlled the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. Kong took advantage of this.

"Shin," the monkey barked, "I wish of more valuables from you."

"Of course, king of monkeys," the dragon sputtered. The dragon's shaking hand went out, and an array of items floated around Kong again. The monkey found golden armor and took it, equipping it in moments. He also found long red scarf and boots with purple gems and fangs on them. He put them on and nodded to the dragon.

"Thank you for your assistance, Ao Shin. Now, I must head north to find the furless monkeys."

The dragon gave Kong a questioning look but didn't say anything else. The dragon gave a deep bow and swam back to its palace. Kong watched him go as he sighed, remembering he had to swim all the way back to shore.

"Wish I could fly." the monkey grumbled. Just as he said that, a cloud flew by and picked him up.

"WHAT THE SHI - " Kong cried as the cloud flew him back to land.


	4. Chapter 4

Kong travelled for days on end.

He didn't feel tired at all. He was excited - the entrance to a new life was ahead of him. He could prove that he was the greatest fighter of all time.

The monkey went west, going back to the wasteland and entering an arid desert filled with pyramids. He then made his way north in hopes of finding an exit. Even under the immense heat of the sun, Kong continued walking. His cloud boots seemed to work for seconds, running out of power afterwards and sending him plummeting toward the ground. He learned that the hard way, and was still recovering from his wounds. Fortunately, the boots continued to work moments after, and he could fly again for a short while.

Kong finally found a great wall that looked man-made. In the middle was a enormous wooden gate. Two furless armored monkeys stood on either side of the gate, wielding spears. They looked vicious and far more built than the other soldiers Kong met. Kong looked around and saw a group of creatures with purple cloaks. The monkey jumped in surprise as their hands began to glow in blue energy.

 _Is that.. magic?_ Kong thought. On his trip, he stumbled across many camps and heard of the term magic. Magic was used to summon things by the usage of mana or artifacts, such as the runes. He knew those creatures were strong. Kong knew his own limits, and did not want to pick a fight. The monkey shrunk his staff down to the size of a pin and tucked it behind his ear. He made sure it was safely tucked in before he walked up to the gates. Kong didn't want the creatures to think he was an intruder.

The two warriors snarled as he walked up and pointed their spears at him. One of them growled, "We were warned that there was a talking monkey wandering around. Looks like you stole some clothes from someone too."

The other warrior looked like he wanted to say something as well, but looked down at Kong's feet and complimented, "Snazzy shoes, bro."

The more aggressive warrior groaned loudly and raised the spear higher so that it was inches away from Kong's throat. "State your business. Who sent you?"

"No one," the monkey said, "I want to travel north to find a worthy opponent to battle."

"Well, unfortunately for you, you cannot enter here without the consent of the League of Legends. Leave, monkey."

Kong frowned and squinted his eyes. "Let me through."

"Leave, now! Or we will chase you out. Do you really want to challenge the League, monkey? We have skilled spell casters here inspecting this area for signs of nexuses. They will attack you if you happen to be a threat."

Kong growled and quickly took the pin from his ear and pointed it at the soldiers.

They looked at the pin and howled in laughter.

"Damn, dude, you should've gotten a nice weapon to match your armor. You're holding a pin, man!" one of them laughed.

Quickly, the pin expanded and struck the soldier in the side of the face, knocking him out immediately.

The other soldier looked terrified and backed away. "What is that?!" he demanded.

Around him, the spell casters turned to look at Kong. They ran forward with magical energy swirling around their hands. Kong swore and stabbed the other soldier in the stomach. The soldier fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, screaming. A beam of light flew over Kong's head, and the monkey broke through the gate as his body became stone hard. His body returned to normal and he ran for his life. The monkey turned his head and saw at least twenty hands pointing at him. Kong grinned and picked off one of his hairs. As it flew to the ground, a mirror image of him popped up and Kong turned invisible. He ran to the side and didn't look back as his clone blew up from the spells. He became visible again, but it didn't matter. He was far from the barrier. He jumped in glee and sat down in the middle of no where.


	5. Chapter 5

After moments of resting, Kong sat up and peered around at his surroundings. He was in a mountainous area, with cliffs that overlooked the grassland and ocean below it. Kong climbed on top of one of the cliffs and gaped at the beauty of the world. The grasslands had tall trees that swayed as the wind blew against it, flowers of a variety of colors dancing with them. The ocean was so blue it almost blended in with the sky. He never saw anything but wastelands and dirty jungles before this. Ao Shin's palace was impressive, but man-made. This was so.. natural, breath-taking.

The monkey focused back on his task. He was now past the border, but now what? He would go straight north and find what? Kong tried to remember what that creature said. Something about.. the League of Legends. He heard that term before. Back in the lost city, days back. The furless monkey collapsed and took down almost the entire city, then saying, "League of Legends." Kong didn't have a clue where that was. Would he continue north and end up lost?

First of all, he needed shelter and food. Kong has been surviving off of berries he found, sometimes hunting for animals. He learned how to hunt from watching the furless creatures weeks back. They had took down huge creatures and carried them to fires. Kong did similar things, but taking down smaller creatures so he didn't have to carry the food everywhere he went. The monkey explored for hours until settling in a small cave that sat by the edge of a cliff. Kong gathered leaves from trees and flew into the air to kill the small winged creatures. It wasn't long until the moon rose and the stars began to follow.

After his meal, Kong sat at the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling off. He thought about Ao Shin. The monkey felt a bit guilty that he forced the dragon to give away prized treasures. But, the dragon did have more, didn't he? It seemed the dragon had unlimited treasures, but why did he feel uneasy about the staff? When he thought back to that day, Ao Shin seemed terrified after he lifted the pillar. Not only because it was too heavy for even a Dragon King, but it shook the seas and confused the tides. What powers does the staff truly hold?

Kong wanted to keep thinking, but suddenly, he saw a green light in the distance, on top of a mountain. It was very small, indeed, but it seemed to attract Kong. The green light died down as fast as it went up. The monkey sat in thought, shrugged, and went into the cave to sleep.

The next day, Kong decided to camp out at the cave for a few days. He sat down before the sun rose and figured out an entire schedule. In the morning, he would gather food and hunt animals, bringing it back to his cave. In the afternoon, he would explore the area and find information about the League of Legends. In the evening, he would prepare his dinner and get ready to sleep. The monkey figured he would stay for a maximum of six days, and then he would go north.

The sun was beginning to rise to the middle of the sky as Kong returned from his hunting trip. He had gathered a total of thirty-two berries and three winged animals. He stored the berries in a pile of leaves and the animals on a small wooden table he created before he went hunting. Then, he went around exploring the area. The monkey travelled around the mountain range and found a path with footsteps that looked recently used. He walked along it and found a small camp with furless creatures. They introduced themselves as the Solari, worshippers of the sun. They greeted him kindly and said they knew nothing when he asked about the League of Legends. He figured they were telling the truth, thanked them, and left.

At night, he had a great meal again and sat down where he was the night prior. He remembered the green light and stared into the horizon, seeking it. Immediately, Kong jumped from surprise as the green light appeared again, fiercer than before. It was bright, and Kong felt the ground slightly tremble as the light shone. It died down gradually and left Kong frightened but curious. Was it the furless creature from the abandoned city? Did it come here in hopes of destroying the mountains? Kong stood up and frowned. His curiosity devoured him, and the monkey summoned his cloud and flew toward the source of the light.


	6. Chapter 6

Kong didn't expect to be in this situation. Around him, he was encircled by tall muscular warriors. There were about twenty of them and all wielded heavy armor and long, sharp spears. By his side was the hairless monkey he only met minutes ago, sword in hand and ready to fight. _What did I even do to get into this mess?_ Kong thought, his mind travelling back a few hours ago.

His curiosity sure did get the better of him. Kong went to the source of the light, through the bumpy hills and mountains, to get there. As he arrived, the sun was already rising. Time sure went by fast. He approached the creature and saw that he was doing quick movements with his body. Swift, smooth, graceful movements ran through the air as the man slashed his golden sword. The monkey was impressed by the creature and mimicked its movements. The creature looked at him for the first time and growled. Kong stumbled back surprised when the creature grumbled in a deep voice, "A monkey that stands as straight as a man.."

Suddenly, the creature stomped forward and waved the monkey away. Kong chuckled and skipped back a few feet. The creature snarled and dived at the monkey, sword in hand. Kong cleanly blocked with his staff and gave a swift blow to the creature's stomach. Surprisingly to the monkey, the hairless monkey didn't flinch, but gave a small laugh and continued brawling the monkey. Kong jumped around playfully, dodging the rest of the creature's attacks and countering. The creature fought very well, blocking and avoiding the monkey's attempts to strike. Kong dodged the stab sent by the creature, but surprisingly, the hairless monkey stepped to Kong's backside and grabbed his tail. Kong gasped and stared at the creature in awe. _How was it so fast?_

The creature let go of the monkey's tail and put his sword down. The creature stepped away from the monkey and said quietly, "Thank you, monkey. I needed that fight."

The hairless monkey looked surprised when Kong replied, "Your fighting style. It's marvelous, I haven't seen anyone so fast! I wish to learn from you, creature."  
The creature looked speechless, and then thoughtful. "Yes.. I see now.." the creature mumbled. Then, it said, "You haven't seen much of the world yet, have you? I haven't either, apparently. A talking monkey.. and trained in fighting too. And I think I know what you're seeking. Yes, I will train you, monkey."

Kong nodded gratefully. "Thank you, creature." The hairless monkey seemed to catch that and said, "Creature? Call me human. Or better yet, Master Yi. That is my name. I come from an island to the east named Ionia. It was a marvelous place."

"What is a human, Master Yi?"

"A human," Master Yi seemed to ponder on that question, "We are similar to monkeys. We have no fur, we stand on two legs, there are much more of us in total. Humans are the dominant race in Runeterra, we have sculpted the world to our wishes."

Kong nodded, soaking in the information. "What is your name, monkey?" Master Yi asked.

"It's Kong."

"Under my training, you will receive a new name. It will be Wukong. The first part will represent your future, and the second will represent your past."

"Thank you, Master Yi."

"No, Wukong. Thank you."

Suddenly, Master Yi spun around and pulled his blade out. Wukong looked passed him and saw four armored humans with spears sneaking toward them. They jumped back when Master Yi's sword appeared but quickly put on menacing looks. One of them growled, "This is territory of the Rakkor. Whoever enters without authority walks straight into unmerciful death."

"We mean no harm. If you wish of us to leave, we will leave." Master Yi replied.

"It is too late now," another one snarled, "You have travelled into the wrong territory. We are not kind like the Solari, the Rakkor are strict about our lands. You will die at our feet!"

Master Yi threw his sword up and prepared to fight. Wukong took the pin out of his ear and let it expand. Silence began after that, the two sides staring each other down. Suddenly, the warriors came forward. The monkey was about to go in to strike, but Master Yi already handled it. To Wukong's amaze, he was dancing around the battlefield, his blade smoothly going through the warriors' armors and killing them. In less than a second, Master Yi came back to his previous spot and four men fell dead to the ground.

"How did you -"

Master Yi shushed him and peered around. He became tense as twenty other warriors hopped onto the hill and encircled them. One of them growled, "You shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't have provoked us." Master Yi countered. Wukong felt cold pinpricks as he noticed something wasn't right. He just didn't know what. Master Yi raised his blade again and prepared to take them all out as the hill became engulfed in a large shadow. The monkey looked up and saw a man cutting through the air, straight down onto the two. Wukong swore and willed his cloud to appear. The cloud sat by them and Wukong quickly pushed Master Yi onto it. The cloud flew away just in time as a man came crashing down on the hill, collapsing it and killing all twenty one men.


End file.
